


Lending a Helpful Hand

by KonKon38



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, SO GAY, Spanking, Touch-Starved, alternate title #1: its not gay if its in a three way, alternate title #2: its okay to be gay, brojobs aren't real and they're very gay, clint needs to stop teaching bucky modern slang, clint thinks he's hilarious, don't listen to clint bucky, however, i'll tag what sexy things they do as we go on, is life, it is VERY gay, lots of sexy stuff, more sex stuff probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonKon38/pseuds/KonKon38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't seem to let go enough to have an orgasm. Bucky trusts Steve, so Steve helps in a very "platonic" way. (that's a lie it's not platonic, it's very gay. No one listen to Clint)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know where this came from and i’m so sorry. I’ve been listening to Shakira, Bo Burnham, and Britney spears and songs from the 2000s and 2010-12. And… this happened.

  
Bucky tried, he really did try. However nothing worked. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t lose himself like that, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew he used to be able to do it, and he wanted to do it but letting go is hard. He grinned slightly from the accidental play on words.

So there he was, dick in hand, standing in the shower. He had gotten turned on and he thought maybe this time he’d be able to orgasm. He was wrong, and it was starting to frustrate him. He should be able to do this, right? He knew there was nothing wrong with him. He just couldn’t get out of his head and let go. He had, begrudgingly, mentioned this to his therapist. She said it would come in time, and maybe he should find someone he trusts.

That amused Bucky, who did he trust enough to ask for a sexual favor? Who did he trust enough that would even maybe be okay with that? His thought stuttered when he realized the answer. Yes, he trusted Natalia but that was a place they could never go back to. The person he trusted the most, was Steve. Bucky wasn’t opposed to the idea of Steve jacking him off (Steve may or may not have been the subject of many wet dreams when they were younger, before the war.)

But… How do you even bring that up? “Hey Steve, I’m having trouble cumming, wanna lend a hand?”. Bucky would need to be drunk for that. That’s the problem, he can’t get drunk on normal alcohol, and all of Thor’s fancy Asgardian alcohol had run out. But then again, Bucky knew Steve would never agree to it if Bucky was drunk, he was too good of a person to take advantage of someone like that.  
  
Bucky sighed as he rested his head against the wall. He just wanted to have an orgasm, was that to much to ask after everything he’s been through? Bucky never thought his biggest obstacle would be himself. He watched the water go down the drain as his hard on faded. His thoughts wandered back to Steve. It’s 2016 and Bucky heard Clint say something about a BroJob. It could be casual just asking a friend for a favor. Bucky was pissed and he was getting desperate.

He trusted Steve as much as he could trust someone after what he’s been through. He would trust Steve with his life, because he knew Steve would trust him with his life. Bucky focused on drying himself off and putting his clothes back on. He caught his own gaze in the mirror. His long hair was wet and almost reached his shoulders now, he liked it that way. He stared himself in the eye, frowning. Could he really ask Steve for this?

He exited the bathroom and threw his towel at the hamper (he didn’t miss). He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed when he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Steve. Steve was giving him a look. Bucky tried to ignore him and watch whatever was on the TV but in the end he just glared at Steve.

“What?” Bucky snapped. Steve just raised his eyebrows and huffed out a laugh.

“Something is bothering you.” Steve said simply, turning to scoot closer to Bucky. Bucky used his left hand to pop the knuckles on his right hand. He tried to pop his left knuckles after that but remembered he couldn’t. Steve just looked amused, that fucking punk.

“Its personal.” Bucky crossed his arms. Steve just gave him a look, again.

“If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine. I just think something is really bothering you lately.” Steve's expression softened into concerned. Bucky glared at him with his best Winter Soldier glare.

“Something has come up recently… That’s hard for me to deal with.” Bucky ground out.

“Is there anything I could do to help?” Steve was looking at him with those eyes, those sad big blue puppy dog eyes that he knew always worked on Bucky. Curse Steve and his dumb beautiful face.

“Well,… My therapist said I should find someone I really trust.” Bucky elaborated, feeling a sense of dread at where this conversation was going. Bucky also knew if he put his foot down, Steve would drop it… but he couldn’t find it in himself to do that.

“For what?” Steve looked at him expectantly. Bucky was trying to decide which exit would provide the quickest escape.

“I can’t finish, I can’t finish! And it’s frustrating me so much. I’ve tried so hard but I can’t—“ Bucky’s words picked up speed as he kept talking.

“Finish what?” Steve cut him off. Bucky considered something for a moment, he stared at the floor and then looked back at Steve. What was it Bucky heard Clint say? YOLO?

“Have an orgasm. Nothing is wrong with me except I can’t get out of my head enough to let go and I want to. I really fucking want to. My therapist said maybe I could find someone I trust to help and I trust you the most. But that’s not a thing people do. How do you ask your best friend to help you jack off?” Bucky got the words out quickly and pointedly stared at the floor. It was Steve’s turn to consider something as his cheeks turned red.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Steve said confidently but his face betrayed him because his blush was creeping down his neck.

“What?” Bucky wasn’t really expecting that answer.

“If you trust me enough to ask me, I’ll help you. It doesn’t have to mean anything, right?” Steve continued. A distant voice in his head told Bucky he really really wanted it to mean something, but he ignored that.

“Yeah, but Steve you don’t have to do this.” Bucky was still pretty sure Steve didn’t want to do this and he just pitied Bucky.

“Bucky, if I was uncomfortable with this, I wouldn’t have agreed to this.” Steve reached out to put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, he still looked embarrassed but he smiled anyway. Bucky got confused when Steve began pulling him closer.

“What? Now?” Bucky, however didn’t resist and let Steve pull him into his lap. Bucky’s back rested against Steve’s chest. Bucky would be lying if he said he hadn’t melted into the touch a little bit.

“Well,…” Steve jerked his chin down to emphasize a point. Oh. Somehow in all this Bucky had gotten hard again. Right. Fuck.

“Oh.” Bucky said quietly, his heart racing.

“If I do something you don’t want to do, or something you don’t like, we need a safe word so I can know to stop because I don’t want to do anything that isn’t okay with you.” Steve was speaking almost directly in his ear, his breathe hot on Bucky’s neck. Bucky let his head slump back on Steve’s shoulder. He guessed he should just accept his fate and not give up this wonderful thing he had somehow gotten himself into.

“Howard.” Bucky said after a moment. Steve chuckled.

“Really?” Bucky couldn’t see but he knew Steve was smiling. Bucky just nodded.

“Stop me if I do something you don’t like.” Steve whispered as his hands travelled down Bucky’s body. Bucky just nodded again. How was this his life? How did this happen? Bucky was stuck between wanting to curl up and die or just letting this happen. He wanted it but—

“Oh, fuck.” Bucky moaned as his thoughts were cut off by Steve palming his erection through his sweats. He rolled his hips back into Steve already feeling better than he ever had before.

“Shh, just let me take care of you.” Those words did something to Bucky and he wondered how Steve knew exactly what to say. Steve pushed Bucky’s shirt up to run his hands over Bucky’s abdomen. Bucky’s brain short circuited when Steve began to press kisses into his neck. His lips were chapped but it felt so good. It sent warmth throughout his body.

He involuntarily moaned quietly again as Steve began to suck at his neck instead of kiss. Bucky almost forgot Steve’s hands were making their way down his stomach until he felt Steve grab his hips to push him forward a bit so he could slide Bucky’s sweat pants down. He lowered Bucky back into his lap. Bucky sank back into Steve. He felt a strong, secure, arm wrap around his waist. Being in Steve’s arms felt like nothing he had imagined it would.

“Can I touch you?” Steve whispered, taking a break from sucking hickeys into Bucky’s neck. Of course Steve would ask after all of this. Bucky just made a very embarrassing needy sound and quietly said please. Steve resumed pressing soft kisses down Bucky’s neck as his right hand wrapped around Bucky’s dick. Bucky ground his hips down in response suddenly realizing Steve was hard. It made Bucky think very unspeakable things, but mostly he was just surprised this turned Steve on.

Steve went slowly at first his hand ghosting over the tip of his dick. Steve’s other arm was wrapped firmly around Bucky’s waist. Bucky’s metal hand laid over Steve’s. Steve began pumping him faster, twisting his hand as he did so.

“Oh my god, Steve.” The words escaped him before he could stop them. Bucky arched back against Steve when Steve’s thumb ran over his slit. It drove Steve’s hard on deeper against his ass, and Bucky was pretty sure he was dying. His breathing became quicker and quicker, he was coming apart in Steve’s arms. Steve didn’t slow down his pace as Bucky felt his orgasm creep closer and closer. A brief moment of fear struck him, this was it, this was the moment he had to let go and what if he still couldn’t do it.

“You’re doing so good, Bucky. It’s okay, I’ve got you” Steve whispered before gently biting down on the skin where his neck met his shoulder. That was it, Steve’s words were too much, His touch was too much. Bucky felt himself fall over the edge as he moaned loudly. Steve was whispering against his neck little nothings.

It took while for Bucky’s breathing to even out and Steve held him the entire time. Steve gently slid Bucky off his lap.

“I’m going to go clean up.” Steve smiled at Bucky.

“But wait, Do you—“ Bucky was about to ask if he wants the favor returned.

“Its fine. This is about you Bucky, not me.” Steve disappeared into the bathroom.

That’s when it hit him. His cum was all over Steve’s hand, hell, it was all over Bucky too. He could move to pull his pants up but this was a bit to surreal to him. Bucky tried so hard to get himself over the edge but all it took was Steve’s touch and he came successfully (and embarrassingly). Bucky didn’t know how to feel about this. But he did know he suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable.

Steve came back with a warm wash cloth and gently helped Bucky pull his pants up. Steve sat down close to Bucky and pulled him into his arms. Bucky hadn’t realized he’d been crying until the wave of relief that washed over him when Steve pulled him against him. Bucky twisted until he was basically straddling Steve, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He buried his face in Steve’s neck as he felt his tears slide down his face. His hands gripped Steve’s shirt tightly and Steve slid his arms around him and just held him. It had been so long since someone did this to Bucky and Bucky had no clue why he was crying but he was.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Steve whispered as his hand rubbed circles into his back. In that moment Bucky knew he was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I should tell you guys while writing the first chapter I was texting my grandmother. The whole time. Multitasking.  
> Also please comment what things you would like to see them do! This chapter is similar to the first one but… with more feelings.  
> Also I had to do research for this chapter because I’m a lesbian and i’ve never even seen a real dick. I tried.

A couple days after what Bucky likes to call “The Incidence", they were out to lunch with Natasha and Clint.  Neither Bucky nor Steve brought up what had happened in the past couple of days. Bucky was lost in confusion. Maybe he just dreamed it? But that was probably unlikely. 

 

It wasn’t like things were awkward just… a little tense. Sort of like they were walking on thin ice and they really didn’t know what to do. So here they were, Bucky sitting by Clint and Steve sitting by Natasha. They were directly across from one another. Like normal they were talking and joking around like normal friends. There was a sort of… tension between them. 

 

Bucky could barely look at Steve because if he looked at Steve all he could think about was what had happened. All he could think about was how badly he wanted it to happen again and how badly he wanted to touch Steve. Steve, on the other hand, kept giving Bucky long meaningful stares. Bucky had noticed Steve staring at him ever since The Incidence. Steve had also began sitting closer to him, touching him more frequently. Every time Steve touched him Bucky had to take a deep breath because it spread fire through his skin, it filled him with such want. 

 

So here they were, Bucky trying to act normal and avoid Steve all at once. Steve just flat out staring at Bucky, overtime there yes met Bucky felt a stab of lust causing his breath to be caught in his chest. All and all Bucky was sure at least Clint hadn’t noticed. Natasha probably had and was waiting for the moment to strike.  When their little buzzer thing flashed red, indicating their food was ready to pick up, Natasha went in for the kill.

 

“James and I will go get the food.” She smiled, but it looked menacing to Bucky. Knowing he couldn’t protest he followed Natasha through the Panera Bread to get their food.

 

_“So what happened?”_ She asked in Russian, gleefully staring into his eyes.

 

_“Nothing.”_ He replied. It wasn’t any of her business.

_“Kotyonok, Steve has been looking at you like he wants to rip your clothes off.”_ She crossed her arms expectantly.

 

_“No he hasn’t. Lisichka, its none of your business.”_ He said firing a pet name right back at her.

 

_“I’ll find out anyways.”_ She stated. Fuck. She was right.

_“So Clint told me about this thing… friends with benefits. So one thing led to another and Steve gave me a hand job.”_ Bucky replied as quickly as possible. Then Natasha did something she typically didn’t do in public, she laughed. Not a little laugh like a she could barely breathe shows laughing so hard laugh. After everyone was staring at them, she caught her breathe.

_“I need to talk to Clint. You and Steve are idiots.”_ Natasha wiped tears from her eyes. Bucky just stared at her, astonished. 

The rest of the lunch went by with Natasha staring at him knowingly (he had made a grave mistake telling her, she’d never let this go). Clint and Steve looked at them suspiciously trying to figure out what could’ve possibly made Nat laugh like that. Bucky just tried to pretend like nothing had happened.

* * *

Bucky found himself cornered against their kitchen counter when they arrived home. Fuck, this was too much. Steve had Bucky almost sitting on the counter, both of his arms on either side of Bucky, caging him there.  Bucky wasn’t sure how Steve knew what he wanted but somehow he did. There was tension in the room as the stared into each others eyes. Someone was going to have to make the first move. 

 

“Please…” Bucky whispered,

 

That’s all it took, and suddenly everything was happening. Steve slid his hand under Bucky’s shirt to thumb over his nipple. Bucky shuddered against Steve’s touch. How did Steve do this to him? Steve lifted him so he was sitting against the counter. Bucky couldn’t help but arch into it. His legs immediately went around Steve’s waist to draw him closer.  Their hard ons pressed together through their jeans.

 

Steve moaned into Bucky’s ears and that was it. Bucky was trying to find any way to get closer to Steve. He wanted to kiss Steve so bad too fucking bad, but his thoughts were chased away when Steve reached down to get into Bucky’s pants. Bucky reached towards Steve but his hand was gently stopped.

 

“This is about you, not me.” Steve whispered as he gently bit down on Bucky’s ear lobe.

 

Bucky decided if Steve wouldn’t let him touch him, he’d at least get Steve’s shirt off. Steve let him. Bucky knew what Steve looked like but somehow in this context it was different. It was so much different and Bucky wanted all of it. When Steve finally got his hand on Bucky’s cock, Bucky couldn’t help but bring Steve closer to press biting kisses into his neck. The sound Steve made only turned Bucky on further.

 

They were so close Bucky could feel his cock pressed against Steve’s abs as Steve teasingly ran his hand up and down his shaft. Bucky whimpered when Steve ran his thumb slowly over the tip of his cock. He felt a hand grab his hair and pull him back away from Steve’s neck. 

 

“Let me see you.” Steve said quietly as he rested his forehead against Bucky’s, looking directly into his eyes.

 

Something about this was so much more intimate than the first time. Their mouths were so close and Bucky wanted to lean forward to kiss Steve so badly.  He didn’t though, because if they kissed something would change. Bucky didn’t want to take that risk.  

 

Bucky felt like he was melting over Steve’s gaze, as Steve’s hand grips him tightly and speeds up. Bucky wasn’t expecting this sudden change of pace.

 

“Fuck, Stevie…” He moaned loudly. This seemed to only encourage Steve further as he didn’t let up. Bucky was getting so close, so very close and of course that’s when Steve stopped. He grinned at Bucky while pre-cum dripped over his hand. Bucky whined because he couldn’t find the words to say anything.

 

“Shhh, you’re doing so good,so good for me. I’ll give you what you want, you know I will. Just be patient, can you do that for me?” Steve was staring directly at him and somehow that made his words so much more appealing. 

 

“Yes, fuck yes.” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as Steve went back to slowly pumping his cock. Steve was taking his sweet time. Slowly dragging his thumb in circles around the head of Bucky’s cock. Bucky couldn’t take it anymore, he didn't care.

 

“Kiss me, kiss me, please.” Bucky was going to pretend that didn’t sound like he was begging but it ended up being worth it either way. Steve’s mouth was searing against his. It was so much better, so much more overwhelming than Bucky ever thought it would be. 

 

Bucky let Steve take control of the kiss as Bucky’s hands went to Steve’s hair. After a few moments Steve bit down on his bottom lip and  tugged firmly on Bucky’s hair. This caused Bucky to gasp as he tilted his head back. Steve took his chance soon their tongues were tangled together. Bucky was pretty sure this was better than breathing, so he chased after Steve when he pulled away. 

 

“Fuck Stevie, your so gorgeous.” He soon got distracted by how stunning Steve looked He watched as somehow that comment made Steve blush more than having his hand on Bucky’s cock. The blush spread down Steve’s chest. Bucky hadn’t know that before but he absolutely loved it. Bucky pulled Steve back in because he had to stop himself before he said something stupid. Bucky was getting closer and closer once again but suddenly Steve’s hand stopped. The world was moving and Bucky dazedly found himself pinned against the wall.

 

“You’ll be good right? You’ve been so good for me, baby. You’re gonna be so good and cum for me, right?” Steve whispered hotly against Bucky’s mouth. Bucky could only nod in response as he got more turned on than he thought possible. Bucky barely realized that Steve had called him baby. 

 

Steve kissed him again, languidly, then slid to his knees in front of Bucky. Bucky’s knees weren’t really working at the moment. So Steve had him pinned against wall with just his hands on Bucky’s hips. He was gripping so tightly that it would probably bruise, and Bucky found he really wanted it. Bucky wasn’t sure what had caused such a change in Steve when they did this, but he was super into it. 

 

Bucky found himself very thankful Steve was holding him up when Steve licked along the underside of his cock. He let out a strangled moan as Steve took the head of his cock into his mouth. Bucky could tell Steve probably hadn’t done this before but it didn’t really matter. Steve had his mouth around Bucky’s cock and he looked so perfect.  Steve began sucking harder and taking more of Bucky into his mouth. That was it, it was too much. He tried to pull Steve off and warn him but Steve didn’t let him. Bucky came into Steve’s mouth and nearly blacked out. Fuck. He barely noticed Steve swallow. 

 

“You did so good, I’m so proud of you.” Steve kissed his temple and Bucky let Steve carry him, though he would never admit to this ever. Bucky realized a bit late that Steve had laid him down onto Steve’s bed.

 

Bucky let Steve help him change into sweats and Bucky may or may not have watched as Steve changed himself. Bucky was still pretty sure it was the afternoon but whatever, he wasn’t going to question this gift he had been given. Steve slid into bed and Pulled Bucky onto his chest. Steve used one hand to rub circles on the small of Bucky’s back and the other to comb through his hair. Bucky finally realized he was crying. Again. It was kind of embarrassing, plus Bucky was pretty sure this didn’t used to happen when he did things like this but oh well, Steve was holding him so it made it worth it.

 

“That’s it, I’ve got you. You’re okay.” Steve whispered into Bucky’s hair as he kissed the top of Bucky’s head gently. Bucky snuggled in closer to Steve. Bucky felt himself slowly falling asleep as his tears slowed. It wasn’t even night but he felt so safe and warm in Steve’s arms. So he drifted off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i didn't want them to kiss so soon but I had to do it, I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Comment what you think they should do next! I may use your idea. 
> 
> Kotyonok mean kitten.
> 
> Lisichka means little fox.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve won’t let jack him off yet so Bucky forms a plan to get Steve off without touching his dick. Bucky has a mission. This time, Bucky takes initiative because he wants to make Steve cum god damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI. So it’s been like 2 weeks (I actually have no clue how long it’s been I have no concept of time) SO I have returned with another chapter.

The next day, Bucky wakes up literally on top of Steve. That’s odd until Bucky remembers what had happened. He could also feel Steve’s hard-on pressed against him. Right, okay. Bucky could work with this and by work, with this, he meant just staying put.  It was peaceful to be held by Steve.  Bucky gently tugs his metal arm from where it was under Steve because that couldn’t have been comfortable. Bucky listens to Steve’s heartbeat, trying to ignore how Steve made him feel. How Steve could bring a flood of feelings that left him drowning. 

 

So Bucky pushed himself out of bed against all his instincts. He hopped in the shower and began to formulate a plan. Bucky had a plan, a plan that had to work. He was ninety percent sure it was going to work, at least. Mission parameters: Turn on Steve, and then subsequently make him cum. That’s pretty simple, except Steve won’t let Bucky touch him. That’s also fine because Bucky figured it out. Dry humping. Not ideal but it could work. Bucky had grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and stole one of Steve’s shirts. It was a tank top with Steve’s shield on it, Bucky thought it was funny. 

 

So he stepped out of the shower dried his hair a little bit and put on his outfit. Steve had a penchant for wearing things that were way too small so the tank top fit Bucky pretty well, despite he wasn’t quite Steve’s size. He pulled on his boxer briefs and smiled at himself in the mirror. They were short and tight and didn’t really hide anything. As he went to open the door he had a jolt of insecurity but he marched on. He had a mission.

 

When he walked through the door he assumed Steve had gotten up because he wasn’t in bed. He found Steve in the kitchen eating cereal. When Bucky walked in Steve tried to hide how he was staring, but Bucky counted it as a small victory. He counted it as an even bigger victory when Bucky leaned down a little bit more than necessary to lean his elbows onto the counter.

 

“Is that my shirt?” Steve asked. This was Bucky's chance, he couldn’t back down.

 

“I don’t know, Is it?” Bucky smirked despite how nervous he felt. 

 

“I think it is, Buck.” Steve put down his cereal to come back Bucky into the counter. Bucky shuddered remembering what had happened last time he was in this position.

 

“I thought I might borrow it.” Bucky didn’t even try to hide his erection. He slid his hands to Steve’s hips to draw him in.

 

“What if I want it back?” Steve’s voice dropped to a whisper, they’re lips were barely far apart.

 

“Then take it back, Stevie,” Bucky smirked.

 

Bucky gasped when Steve hauled him up onto the counter but wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist to pull him closer without even thinking. Steve’s lips were on his in a searing kiss, letting Steve control the kiss until Bucky remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Bucky wrapped his arms tightly around Steve’s neck to pull him even closer. He rolled his hips forward pressing their erections together, he used this distraction to take over the kiss. 

 

He bit Steve’s bottom lip just to hear the sound he made. He couldn't get enough of Steve as he took to slipping his tongue against Steve’s making them both moan. Bucky set to getting to work, paused to let Steve roughly take the tank top off his body, and ground against Steve again. It felt so good and he could tell Steve liked it too by the whimper he let out. Bucky kissed down Steve’s neck to suck harsh bruises. Bucky tortuously set up a pace of pressing their erections together and finding Steve’s weak spots. 

 

“Fuck, Bucky, you drive me crazy.” Steve panted as Bucky sucked on Steve’s earlobe and bit it gently. He stopped for a second to rest his face the crook of Steve’s neck. He closed his eyes to take a deep calming breath. He was struck by how much he wished they could just stay like this. He gently kissed Steve’s neck, then pulled back to look Steve in the eyes.

 

“Let me touch you, please Stevie. I want you to get something out of this too.” He whispered. He watched Steve flush which brought out his ridiculously blue eyes. “You’re so beautiful…” Bucky whispered without meaning to say it out loud. 

 

Instead of answering Bucky felt Steve lift him to pull his underwear off. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hands to put them on the band of his shorts.

 

“Please,” Steve said hotly. 

 

Bucky didn’t hesitate to pull Steve’s shorts down, Bucky went for Steve’s shirt too, because he didn’t want to be the only one exposed. Bucky kissed Steve while Steve took both of their cocks in his hand. It felt better than Bucky could imagine. His cock pressed against Steve’s in his strong grip. If Bucky didn’t know any better he’d say this was a dream. As Steve sped up his strokes Bucky slipped his flesh hand over Steve’s.

 

“Oh fuck, Bucky you’re so good,” Steve moaned. Bucky was closer to the edge than ever.

 

“I wanna fuck you so hard. I bet you’d love it, you’d take my cock like a good boy, wouldn’t you?” Steve bit into Bucky’s lip, and Bucky nearly lost it.

 

“Yes, Stevie, fuck I’d take your cock so good, so good for you. Ah oh fuck, yes—“ Bucky cut off as he orgasmed, getting cum on both of them. Bucky nearly cried when Steve kept pumping his oversensitive cock till Steve climaxed himself, cumming all over his and Bucky’s hands. Bucky tugged Steve’s hand from their dicks to his mouth as he licked Steve’s hand clean sucking lightly. Steve let out a groan of approval.

 

“Maybe next time?” Bucky whispered weakly as he let Steve have his hand back. 

 

“Yeah, next time.” Steve chuckled. Bucky almost wanted Steve’s cock this instant but he knew he shouldn’t overwhelm himself. 

 

As per the norm, Bucky let Steve clean him up and pull him into his strong embrace. Steve took his hand to guide Bucky to sit on the couch. He grabbed a blanket to wrap around Bucky’s shoulders. Steve left for a few seconds to grab a granola bar and water. He set the water on the coffee table in front of Bucky. and handed him the granola bar.

 

“You should eat,” Steve smiled at him kindly. Steve lifted the blanket so he could wrap it around him and Bucky. He sat so close their thighs touched. Bucky laid his head against Steve’s shoulder. He felt Steve wrap an arm around his shoulders. Bucky let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Bucky’s emotions always bubbled when they did this, he felt his lips tremble and tears prick his eyes. Steve held him tighter.  Steve whispered encouragements to him as he threaded his hand through Bucky’s hair. Bucky nearly jerked back when he was hit with how much he cared about Steve. God, he was so screwed he was so fucking screwed. This was just sex to Steve, Steve just being nice to his friend. Bucky unwrapped the granola bar and pushed those thoughts away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so sorry if this isn’t good I’ve been rather depressed lately. Please leave comments about anything, how you liked it or didn’t like it, what you think they should do. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who are reading my story, without you, I’d lose motivation to write. 
> 
> Also God Bless word counter for letting me have an emotionless robot read my story back to me because I'm too lazy to proofread.
> 
> And God Bless Grammarly for making it seem like I'm smart.
> 
> Someone asked for them doing stuff with their clothes on so... this sort of was it except they ended up taking their clothes off. Close enough.
> 
> Next, I'm thinking Bucky being bored af so Steve helps and spanking. But no fucking, not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, my least favourite part about this is when I have to have Alex, the monotonous robot voice bank from wordcounter.net, read my smut back to me. It's funny and awkward all at once.
> 
> So, here we go. Another chapter. This story is getting so popular and I'm so confused. I'm glad so many of you enjoy it!

Bucky was bored. The thing about being a genetically enhanced super soldier is that you don’t need to sleep much, leading to a lot of free time. Sometimes it came in handy, other times it was just awful. Bucky had no idea how Steve managed all this free time before he had someone who actually needed as little rest as he did. Probably by punching things. Bucky was actually losing his mind.

“Steveeeeeeee” Bucky groaned nudging Steve’s thigh with his foot. Bucky was laying flat on his back on their couch with his feet in Steve’s lap as Steve was sitting up watching some show Bucky had lost interest in.

“What?” Steve sighed.

“I’m bored,” Bucky complained.

“Good for you.” Steve glared at him before going back to watching the TV. Bucky gasped in mock offense. So Bucky laid there for a few more seconds, trying to think of something to do when he struck gold.

Bucky sat up suddenly, pulling his feet from Steve’s lap as he scooted very close to Steve. Steve eyed him suspiciously, and Bucky just pretended he didn’t notice. He rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and Steve put his arm around Bucky hesitantly still trying to figure out what Bucky was up to. Bucky grinned, staying in place for a moment before turning his face into Steve’s neck. He gently nipped at Steve’s neck, Bucky felt Steve shift. Bucky just continued kissing Steve’s neck. At this point, Steve had figured out what Bucky was doing, but he was stubborn so he just acted like Bucky wasn’t distracting him at all.

Bucky decided to step up his game so he began to suck hickeys into Steve’s neck, Steve moaned quietly but still didn’t acknowledge Bucky. Bucky slid his hand up Steve’s thigh, delighted when he found Steve was already getting hard. Bucky rubbed his hand against Steve’s erection. Steve moaned a bit louder this time. Bucky continued until Steve loudly moaned his name.

“Bucky, shit!” Steve breathed out, rolling his hips up.

Steve’s eyes widened as he watched Bucky slide off the couch, onto the floor. Bucky nudged Steve’s legs apart, grinning up at him mischievously. Steve narrowed his eyes at him, glancing between the TV and Bucky between his legs. Steve decided not to say anything and just unbuttoned his pants. Bucky grinned at him excitedly and helped him pull off his pants and underwear. Bucky gently grabbed Steve in his hand and licked the head of Steve’s penis. Steve groaned as Bucky continued to tease him, barely flicking this tongue over the head of Steve’s dick.

Bucky had been wanting to do this awhile, he wanted to taste Steve so bad. So he took Steve into his mouth sucking him nicely. Bucky moaned appreciatively when Steve grabbed his hair pulling just hard enough to make his scalp tingle. Bucky went back to work bobbing his head up and down.

“Mmm, Bucky. Fuck. You look so good between my legs. You're so good,sweetheart. You take care of me so good.” Steve moaned hotly as his words caused Bucky to moan, sending vibrations through his dick. Bucky loved it, Bucky loved being told how good he was. He felt Steve tense up, so he began to go faster. Steve’s hand tightened in his hair and that only encouraged him.

“Fuck!” Steve moaned loudly Bucky didn’t let up when Steve came, swallowing his cum. Bucky pulled back to grin up at Steve. Steve ran his hand through Bucky’s hair, grinning down at Bucky so fondly Bucky had to look away. Bucky felt his breath catch at the surge of feelings he had, trying to remind himself that they were only having fun. This didn’t mean anything.

“You know… You interrupted my favorite show.” Steve smirked.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky really wasn’t, he smiled brightly as he let Steve pull him up into his lap. Bucky rested his head on Steve’s shoulder so he couldn’t see how happy this made him, so he couldn’t see how Bucky really felt about him.

“No, you aren’t…” Steve whispered, gently moving Bucky’s face from his shoulder with his hand so he could kiss him. Bucky pulled away to gaze into Steve’s eyes.

“You’re right, I’m not… Maybe you should punish me for being so rude…” Bucky smirked.

“Oh yeah?” Steve breathed his eyes slightly widened.

“Yeah, maybe you should spank me so I learn my lesson,Stevie,” Bucky suggested.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked carefully.

“Fuck yes, Stevie,” Bucky replied, and kissed him. Steve pushed Bucky off his lap so he could get up. He pulled up his pants and looked back at Bucky.

“Stay here, take off your pants. I’ll be back.” Steve ordered. Bucky nodded and slid off his pants as Steve left the room. Maybe Bucky shouldn’t be so excited for this, but he was. Bucky perked up when Steve came back into the room. Steve stopped in his tracks when he saw Bucky standing there in front of the couch, wearing lacy panties. Steve’s jaw dropped.

“Do you like it?” Bucky smiled coyly, feeling a bit shy. Steve continued to stare looking at Bucky’s erection nearly peeking out from the panties, there was already a wet spot where pre-come leaked from his dick.

“Fuck Bucky, that’s so hot.” Steve nearly growled as he quickly seized Bucky up into a heated kiss.

Bucky let Steve guide him to the couch, he positioned himself so he was perfectly placed, his boner pressed into Steve’s thighs and his ass on display in Steve’s lap. He felt exposed but in an incredible way. In a way, he could only be with Steve. Steve ran his hands over Bucky’s ass, admiring the panties. He squeezed his hand tightly grabbing a handful of Bucky’s ass. Bucky moaned and pressed into Steve’s thighs.

“Are you ready?” Steve whispered.

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded.

“Safe word?” Steve asked.

“Howard.” Bucky giggled. Steve rolled his eyes.

Steve ran his hand over Bucky’s ass one more time, then lifted his hand. There was a tense beat of silence, expectation heavy in the air. Steve’s hand came down and Bucky yelped, grinding his erection down onto Steve. After a few more spanks Bucky was a whimpering, writhing, mess in Steve’s lap. It felt so good, the sting of Steve’s hand, the feeling of his dick trapped in lace grinding down onto Steve’s denim clad thighs.

“You take this so well, Buck.” Steve murmured his praise. This caused Bucky to whine as a new wave of arousal flooded through his veins. Steve spanked him one more time before moving the panties aside to run his finger over Bucky’s pink twitching hole.

“Please. Fuck Steve, please.” Bucky panted. Steve shifted around a bit and then Bucky heard the click of a plastic lid opening. So that’s what Steve went to go get earlier. Steve barely slid in the tip of his slick pointer finger.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked.

“Yes, please.” Bucky nearly begged.

Steve gently worked in one finger, and Bucky was shuddering from pain mixed with pleasure. Steve gently hooked his finger in and out. Soon enough this became agonizing and Bucky needed more. Perhaps Steve could tell from the way Bucky was squirming and whimpering that he needed more. Steve pulled back and brought his hand down hard on Bucky’s ass.

“Stevie, fuck!” Bucky hissed.

“Shhh, I’ve got you you’re doing so well.” Steve murmured softly.

Steve went back at it, this time with two fingers. Bucky nearly screamed when Steve found the perfect spot. Steve was relentless, increasing his pace. Bucky felt himself get closer and closer.

“Fuck Steve! I’m gonna, fuck—“ Bucky gasped as an orgasm wrenched through his body. He made a mess of himself, his panties, and Steve’s jeans. Oops.

Bucky lay there for a moment catching his breath until Steve gently nudged him and brought him to his feet. They just stood there for a moment, Steve holding Bucky’s metal hand in his own. The look Steve was giving him was so sweet it hurt to look, so Bucky didn’t. Though he still let Steve cup his jaw and kiss him sweetly, it sent such an intense wave emotions through him he felt tears prick in his eyes and he pulled back.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked quietly pulling back just enough to look Bucky in the eyes. Bucky nodded, not meeting Steve’s eyes. They followed their usual routine of things (Bucky was still trying to grasp that this was a thing they did on a regular basis). Steve helped Bucky change, the changed clothes himself. He grabbed Bucky’s hand, gently guiding him back to the couch. Steve turned on some meaningless show as Bucky curled into a ball at his side. Steve slid an arm around Bucky to pull him in close. Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s head before he could stop himself. Bucky’s breath caught in his throat. This was bad this was really bad, Bucky felt himself begin shaking.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’ve got you.” Steve tightened his arm around Bucky. Bucky just snuggled into him gratefully, squeezing his eyes shut. He just had a revelation.

He was in love with Steve.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Hoped you liked it!
> 
> Please comment, it makes me so happy. Comment about what you liked, or what you didn't like.
> 
> Also, comment what you think they should do next!
> 
> Except confess their feelings because that's not happening for a while lol.
> 
> I was thinking maybe a chapter from Steve's POV???

**Author's Note:**

> comment what sexy thing you think they should do next. I welcome ideas.


End file.
